


Over

by brokenhighways



Series: Comeback Season [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Zero and Jude break up.





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to an upcoming story :)

“So, that's it? We're done.”

The words sound final, but Zero doesn't know what else to say. Jude just asked him to marry him and he couldn't answer. Now they're sitting on the floor in their master bedroom, watching the ice melt in the champagne bucket.

“Guess so.”

Things haven't been right with them for a while. Jude has been occupied by the team and Zero's been worried about his future. He figured out a while ago that they'd have to part ways if he wanted to keep playing, but he didn't think they'd break up.

“I'm sorry, Jude, I just don't think getting married is the best idea. Not when we haven't seen eye to eye in so long.”

Jude scoffs and finally looks up; there's a mixture of anger and disbelief in his eyes. “More like you don't want to be the first NBA player to be married to a guy. That's part of it, right?”

They have this same argument at least once a month. They're not  _ public  _ enough. Zero isn't doing enough to speak up for gay rights, they're not going to enough events together and on and on it goes. It's reaches the point where it's clear that Jude's more concerned with outside perception than he is about their actual relationship.

“Yeah, that's part of it.”

There's no point in making Jude understand why he's hesitant. It's better to just go with that.

It's not like it matters either way. 


End file.
